Trip Along With You
by SungMinArea
Summary: Zhoumi, seorang workaholic yang dipaksa untuk berlibur bersama seseorang yang belum dikenalnya di Paris selama seminggu. How was the trip? ZHOUMIN FF (Zhoumi x Sungmin) Warn : Crackpair, Yaoi, BL. Don't like don't read. No Bash. RnR. Chapt 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**TRIP ALONG WITH YOU  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chapter : 1

Pair : ZhouMin ( Super Junior M' Zhoumi X Super Junior SungMin )

Rate : T

Summary : Zhoumi, seorang _workaholic_ yang dipaksa untuk berlibur bersama seseorang yang belum dikenalnya di Paris selama seminggu. _How was the trip?_

Genre : Romance

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)  
**

Don't like don't read

No bash

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu bandara Incheon bagian keberangkatan Internasional nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas atau duduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan bersama aktivitas kecilnya. Zhoumi adalah salah satunya. Dengan sebuah backpack hitam, namja itu duduk sembari menyesap kopi hangatnya, ditemani oleh sandwich yang tidak ia sentuh sepenuhnya.

Matanya terus mengawasi pintu masuk ruang tunggu seakan-akan sedang mencari seseorang. Pupil matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, melebar ketika mendapati seseorang dengan baju pink, kemudian menghela napas saat tahu orang tersebut bukanlah partner liburannya kali ini. Setiap orang yang memakai atasan baju berwarna pink akan menjadi perhatiannya. Sudah berberapa kali Zhoumi mencocokkan setiap orang yang lewat, dan membandingkan fisik orang tersebut dengan daftar ciri fisik akan seseorang yang ada di memori kepalanya.

Partner liburan? Istilah yang sedikit tidak lazim.

"Huft... Sepertinya memang aku yang datang terlalu pagi," ucap Zhoumi ketika melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya belum menunjukkan angka 7.

Ia menyesap kopinya sekali lagi, kemudian menengadah ke atas. Mengingat-ingat memori yang telah berlalu dan mengubah nasibnya hingga ia sampai datang dan terdampar di bandara ini.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

_"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak mau!"_

_Zhoumi menepis seluruh lembaran kertas tipis panjang yang disodorkan ke arahnya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak ingin berlibur ke manapun. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!"_

_"Kau itu menyedihkan, Zhoumi gege."_

_Zhoumi mendelik pada seraut wajah bulat dengan matanya yang sipit._

_"Kenapa? Yang kukatakan betul, kan? Setiap hari kau selalu berkencan dengan laporan dan pekerjaan. Siapapun yang melihatmu juga akan berpikir sama denganku." Sosok itu berkata tanpa perasaan bersalah, membuat Zhoumi semakin geram._

_Ia memperbaiki letak bingkai kaca matanya dan kembali menghadap ke layar komputer. Ada beratus-ratus deret angka di sana. Orang normal mungkin akan merasa malas dan ingin jauh-jauh dari benda tipis tersebut, namun tampaknya tidak dengan Zhoumi. Pria berdarah China itu justru asyik bekerja dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang bergerak cepat di atas papan keyboard. "Terserah apa anggapanmu, Henry. Tapi aku tidak akan terpengaruh ajakan kalian. Jika ingin berlibur, berliburlah sendiri. Aku ingin bekerja saja di sini."_

_"Ck, dasar workaholic! Ayolah, gege! Apa tidak ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau datangi? Semua prihatin padamu. Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, semuanya ingin melihatmu sekali saja untuk pergi berlibur. Gege tahu? Bekerja nonstop tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau akan cepat mati!"_

_"Yaa! Kau mendoakan aku cepat mati?" Zhoumi berteriak tidak terima. Keningnya dipenuhi oleh kerut-kerut kekesalan, namun segera berubah saat melihat adiknya menyeringai. "K-kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"_

_"Aku tahu gege akan menolaknya." Henry berkata santai lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. "Karena itu, kami semua sudah membuat kesepakatan dan rencana ini dari jauh hari," katanya._

_"Mwo?" Mata Zhoumi memicing curiga. "Rencana apa yang kalian buat hah?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

_"Ini." Henry nenyodorkan selembar tiket, buku pasport dan visa perjalanan, lalu meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas meja kerja itu saat Zhoumi tak juga menerimanya. "Kami sudah membelikanmu tiket perjalanan pulang pergi untuk ke Paris selama seminggu. Lihatlah? Bukankah kami sangat baik? Harganya tidak murah, lho."_

_"Mwoya?!" Zhoumi hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. Keterkejutan di wajahnya semakin berlipat ganda. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya mentah-mentah._

_"Kenapa? Paris adalah kota yang indah, kota cinta! Lagipula, gege tidak akan sendirian di sana." Henry kembali tersenyum penuh arti di wajah innocentnya, membuat Zhoumi menjadi kian merinding dan merasakan sebuah pertanda akan hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya._

_"A-apa? Tidak sendirian?"_

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

Zhoumi mengusap keningnya dan menghela napas. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu masih membuatnya syok dan tidak habis pikir. Berkali-kali ia memandang tiket dalam genggaman tangannya.

SIA157 Destination Paris, France , 8.30 KST

Cukup sulit untuk dipercaya jika pada akhirnya ia sungguh pergi berlibur. Ke Paris, sebuah kota besar di Eropa yang sungguh jauh dari daya jangkau imajinasinya. Demi apa Zhoumi, seorang pekerja keras yang anti berlibur justru pergi berlibur ke negara yang jauh kali ini? Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya waktu itu, sampai-sampai Zhoumi mengiyakan tawaran Henry dan mau mengikuti rencana teman-teman jahilnya. Bahkan ia tidak pergi sendirian pula.

_"Gege akan pergi bersama sepupu Donghae. Dia pernah tinggal di Paris selama dua tahun, jadi itu akan menguntungkanmu. Donghae sudah menghubungi sepupunya dan kalian akan bertemu di bandara. Tenang saja, sepupu Donghae adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Selamat berlibur, gege!"_

Ide yang aneh... dan gila. Lebih gila lagi karena Zhoumi mengiyakan tawaran itu walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa. Jadi, disinilah ia berada sekarang. Duduk menunggu keberangkatannya ke Paris bersama seseorang yang juga belum dikenalnya. Seperti apakah partner liburannya, Zhoumi sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan sedikit pun.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, flight KA134 from Japan has landed and soon arrived from gate 1._"

Suara informasi dari bandara menyadarkan Zhoumi dari lamunannya. Ia kembali teringat akan tugasnya untuk mencari seseorang dan segera mengangkat wajahnya. Baru saja wajahnya terangkat, di saat itu juga Zhoumi terpaku. Di hadapannya, seseorang dengan baju pink sudah berdiri dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut.

_'Mwooo!'_ Zhoumi berteriak kalap dalam hatinya. Ia memandang sosok di depannya dengan perasaan gugup bercampur aduk. Tak henti-hentinya ia memandangi sosok itu dari atas hingga ke bawah tak percaya.

_'Bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkanku pergi bersama seorang yeoja? Yeoja!'_

Rambut pirang dengan poni samping yang menjuntai halus, wajah secantik _ulzzang_ dan bibir merona merah yang berhasil membuat Zhoumi _blushing_ di tempat duduknya. Apakah berlibur bersama seorang gadis cantik adalah bencana? Atau sebuah keuntungan?

"Apa kau yang bernama Zhoumi?"

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku Lee Sungmin-"

_'Tunggu dulu! Tapi suaranya sedikit berat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja-'_

-adik lelaki sepupu Donghae."

Mata sipit Zhoumi melebar dengan segera. Ia kembali menatap wajah manis di depannya yang masih tersenyum simpul dengan shock.

_'Dia lelaki? Namja?'_

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Zhoumi meremas _seat belt-_nya sedari tadi. Matanya pun tanpa henti mengawasi seorang pria berpostur tubuh pendek yang asyik mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_-nya. Inikah partner liburannya? Tidak buruk. Sungguh tidak buruk. Tapi mengingat gender dari teman barunya ini... Zhoumi jujur masih belum dapat percaya sepenuhnya.

_'Dia seorang lelaki. Dia tidak berbohong kan?'_

Zhoumi menelan ludah dan memberanikan matanya untuk menjelajahi tubuh sepupu Donghae itu. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi pria mesum, hanya saja ia perlu memastikan jika _namja_ berwajah imut di sebelahnya ini memang seorang pria tulen.

Baiklah. Mungkin _namja_ bernama Sungmin ini memang seorang lelaki. Ia mempunyai jakun di lehernya, walaupun sedikit tersamar. Terlebih lagi dengan kulitnya yang halus dan seputih susu. _Pretty boy_, sepertinya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu ke Paris?"

Zhoumi mendongak, lagi-lagi mata _foxy_ itu sudah lekat menatapnya. Memalukan! Pasti Sungmin telah menangkap basah dirinya tengah memperhatikannya begitu seksama.

"Be-benar." Sebisa mungkin Zhoumi mencoba untuk berbicara serileks mungkin. "Aku sangat jarang bepergian."

"Baguslah. Aku bisa menjadi _tour guide-_mu." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kita akan menginap di hotel yang sudah dibooking oleh Donghae. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kita tidur sekamar. Kita sama-sama lelaki, kan. Kurasa tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang matanya melebar kembali.

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Mereka tiba di Paris saat waktu menjelang pagi, setelah transit di Amsterdam sebelumnya. Udara masih sangat dingin dengan kabut tipis yang terlihat di sekitar. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang mereka rasakan di dalam perjalanan pesawat lebih dari 15 jam terbayar sudah.

Sungmin turun dari taxi dengan senyum antusias di wajah, tak jauh berbeda dengan Zhoumi. Pria itu tampaknya terpukau dan sedikit bersyukur telah mengambil kesempatan liburan kali ini. Mereka menginjakkan kaki di _Maure Cafe de la Mosquee_ pagi itu. Sebuah kafe dengan konsep gardening yang teduh. Beberapa pelayan menyajikan teh mint dan sarapan manis ditemani oleh pemandangan sebuah pematang buah di kebun. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar _Jardin des Plantes_, kebun raya tua di Paris yang terkenal akan keindahannya.

"Sepertinya kau terbiasa dengan semua ini. Apa kau juga mahir berbicara bahasa Prancis?" kata Zhoumi ketika berjalan di samping Sungmin.

"_Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas parler français couramment_," ujar Sungmin, diikuti oleh gelak tawanya yang ringan saat melihat mulut Zhoumi menganga.

"Apa artinya?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak terlalu mahir berbicara bahasa Prancis," jawab Sungmin, masih dengan senyum geli di bibirnya yang melengkung indah.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut pergi liburan bersama orang yang tidak kau kenal?" tanya Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengerjap dan meletakkan kamera yang ia pakai untuk mengabadikan beberapa pemandangan taman sedari tadi. "Entahlah." Jawabannya sendiri terdengar ragu. "Mungkin karena wajah Donghae yang memelas. Dia bilang kau perlu liburan karena kau adalah tipe _workaholic_ yang menyedihkan."

_'Orang itu!'_

"Me-mereka hanya bercanda. Aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan," kata Zhoumi malu. "Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka berlibur terlalu lama."

"Tapi bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau harus berlibur sesekali, seberapa sibuknya dirimu. Paris adalah kota yang indah. Kau pasti betah berada di sini," kata Sungmin. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah buku travel _guide_ tebal bertuliskan tinta berwarna emas.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Jemari lentik milik Sungmin mendarat di dagunya dan terlihat sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau _Arc de Triomphe_? Itu monumen kebanggaan kota Paris, terletak di _Place de l'Etoile_. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau mau?"

Zhoumi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ikut ke manapun kau pergi. Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar buta dengan kota Paris," akunya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Sungmin berkata semangat dengan wajahnya yang sumringah. Ia meraih tangan Zhoumi dan menariknya. "Ayo!"

"T-tunggu aku!"

Zhoumi melihat punggung Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tangannya dan tangan milik Sungmin yang saling bertaut. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa dingin, namun tidak dengan dadanya yang menghangat.

_'Kupikir liburan ini memang menyenangkan.'_

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Perjalanan di _Arc de Triomphe_ sudah berakhir. Sungmin dan Zhoumi sampai di sebuah hotel yang telah direservasikan oleh Donghae sebelumnya dengan menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih setengah jam menggunakan metro bus.

"_C'est votre clé de chambre. Y at-il autre chose que je peux aider?_" (Ini kunci kamar Anda. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?)

_Room boy_ itu bertanya penuh sopan santun dan membalas senyuman kedua tamu di hadapannya.

"_Non, je vous remercie. Mais je veux une bouteille de vin?_" tanya Sungmin. (Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi apa aku bisa meminta sebotol wine?)

"_Bien sûr, monsieur. Sera ensuite conduit à votre chambre_." (Tentu, Tuan. Akan kami antar ke kamar Tuan segera.)

Zhoumi mendengarkan semua percakapan itu dan terkagum betapa cerdasnya Sungmin. Bila tidak berwajah oriental khas Asia, mungkin Zhoumi tidak akan mengira jika Sungmin adalah orang Korea karena pelafalan bahasa Prancis pria itu hampir terdengar sempurna di telinganya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya usai Sungmin menyelesaikan prosedur check in dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku meminta mereka mengirimkan wine untuk kita," ucap Sungmin.

"Wine?"

"Kau tidak suka? Kita membutuhkan minuman itu untuk membuat tubuh kita tetap hangat."

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar inap mereka dan meletakkan segala barang bawaannya, sementara Zhoumi? Pria kuper itu kembali mematung dengan mulut yang menganga, mengagumi seberapa indah desain arsitektur khas Eropa sebuah hotel kelas menengah yang ada di pusat kota Paris. Bintang tiga saja semewah ini, bagaimana dengan hotel bintang lima?

"Zhoumi ah, aku ingin mandi dulu. Kalau petugas _room service_ datang, berikan tips padanya."

Dari balik pintu kamar mandi Zhoumi mendengar seruan Sungmin. Mendadak wajahnya memerah saat memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

Bukankah mereka akan melewati malam dengan tidur bersama?

Di kamar ini hanya ada sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Bagaimana mereka akan berbagi tempat tidur?

Bukan masalah jika dirinya tidur bersama teman-teman pria lainnya. Zhoumi biasa tidur satu ranjang bersama Henry, Siwon, ataupun pria lain. Tetapi bersama Sungmin, pria berwajah imut nan manis itu? Memikirkannya saja membuat dada Zhoumi mendadak bergemuruh hebat.

Ia menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar hotel dan melihat gemerlap lampu malam kota Paris. Apa semua ini efek karena dirinya yang tengah berada di kota cinta?

.

'Cklek'

.

Bahkan ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dari ritual mandinya, berdiri dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek serta rambut basah yang masih meneteskan butir-butir air, Zhoumi tahu. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang baginya.

"Kau tidak mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," kata Sungmin lembut.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Zhoumi. Kali ini lebih kentara dibandingkan sebelumnya.

_ 'Kenapa liburan ini terasa seperti honeymoon? Argh, pabboya! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_

.

Yah, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. _How the next trip? We'll see it later..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_To Be Continued  
_

* * *

Bagaimana? Apa ingin dilanjut? ^_^_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**TRIP ALONG WITH YOU  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chapter : 2

Pair : ZhouMin ( Super Junior M' Zhoumi X Super Junior SungMin )

Rate : T

Summary : Zhoumi, seorang _workaholic_ yang dipaksa untuk berlibur bersama seseorang yang belum dikenalnya di Paris selama seminggu. _How was the trip?_

Genre : Romance

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)  
**

Don't like don't read

No bash

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zhoumi memandangi pantulan dirinya yang terefleksikan di sebuah cermin. Sisa-sisa air menetes di wajahnya yang tampan, menetes dari pelipis hingga turun ke dagunya. Air hangat cukup membuat segar dirinya dan tersadar dari kantuk. _Namja_ itu sudah membasuh tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk memulai perjalanan hari keduanya di Paris. Dengan kaos wol putih, celana kulit hitam, blazer cokelat dan sebuah syal berwarna pastel melingkar di lehernya, sempurna sudah penampilannya yang rupawan. Sayang ada dua buah kantung gelap menghiasi bagian bawah kedua mata sipitnya.

.

"Zhoumi ah, apa kau sudah siap? Bus akan berangkat 15 menit lagi."

Telinga Zhoumi memerah ketika mendengar suara Sungmin. Rona merah itu perlahan menjalar, menuju ke bagian pipinya yang bersemu. Rupanya ia masih terbayang apa yang terlewati kemarin malam, saat pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Sungmin.

_Namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu rupanya mempunyai satu kebiasaan tidur yang tak biasa dan sanggup membuat siapapun yang tidur di sampingnya melemas. Bagaimana tidak? Apa seseorang masih bisa bernapas lapang jika dipeluk erat oleh seseorang yang berwajah sangat manis? Zhoumi tak berkutik dan tetap dalam posisi tidur menyampingnya saat lengan Sungmin mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang. Itulah mengapa ia merasakan pegal di bagian lengan kanannya ketika terbangun pagi tadi.

Gugup. Terlalu gugup. Bahkan Zhoumi bisa merasakan deru napas hangat yang menerpa bagian belakang punggungnya. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya semalaman hanya karena detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau lama sekali." Sungmin sudah menyambut Zhoumi di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya sembari membenarkan letak topi yang menutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya.

Betapa manis penampilannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Zhoumi ketika mereka sudah berada di luar hotel, berjalan kaki di kawasan _Champ Elysee, _sebuah kawasan pedestrian elit dengan pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual barang mewah dan ber-_merk_, serta deretan café mahal yang menyejukkan mata.

"Menurutmu? Ada lima tempat yang wajib kau kunjungi dalam kamusku," kata Sungmin. Matanya menjelajahi sepanjang trotoar, kemudian berhenti dan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kita beli _Brioche Chocolate_ dulu,ya?" tunjuknya pada sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan.

Zhoumi tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya di depan.

"Ah... Mana yang sebaiknya kupilih ya? _Brioche_ atau _Mont blanc_? Tapi _Mille feuille_ sepertinya juga enak."

Sungmin memandangi deretan jenis kue di lemari etalase, sementara Zhoumi berdiri di sisinya dengan satu cup kopi panas favoritnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk memilih berbagai jenis kue manis ke dalam nampannya. Sungguh manis tingkah Sungmin saat melihat atau mendapati sesuatu yang disukainya. Mata rubah _namja_ itu akan berbinar-binar, membuat Zhoumi betah berlama-lama untuk memperhatikan semua tingkahnya dan terkagum tanpa henti.

.

"Bagaimana mengatakan terima kasih dalam bahasa Prancis?"

"_Merci_."

"Apa kita harus mengucapkan salam ketika bertemu orang yang kita kenal? Bagaimana orang Prancis mengucapkan salam mereka?"

.

Percakapan itulah yang terdengar di sepanjang perjalanan keduanya. Celotehan-celotehan dan tawa kecil menemani keduanya dalam balutan udara dingin kota Paris. Dengan tangan penuh kantung belanjaan, keduanya menaiki sebuah bus wisata dengan bagian atasnya yang terbuka.

.

"Lihat, Zhoumi ah! Itu adalah _Musee Du Louvre_!" Sungmin berseru kencang dari atas bus metro yang membawa mereka berkeliling kota Paris.

Zhoumi memperhatikan sebuah bangunan megah dengan desain arsitektur pintu segitiga yang terbuat dari kaca. Sungguh mempesona dan elegan. "Museum? Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi dan internet," katanya.

"Museum ini adalah salah satu museum yang terbesar di dunia. Banyak turis yang mengunjungi museum ini karena lukisan Monalisa," terang Sungmin. "Tapi kita terlambat jika ingin masuk ke sana. Tiket masuk dijual sejak pagi dan aku jamin antrian akan sangat panjang."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini," kata Zhoumi terkagum. "Tapi apa kota Paris memang sedingin ini?" Ia menyentuh telapak tangannya yang mendingin dan memberikan hawa panas mulutnya, lalu menggesekkan keduanya secara berkala. Napasnya yang berhembus membentuk gumpalan kabut putih di udara.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu tersenyum. "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kemarikan tanganmu." Ia meraih tangan Zhoumi lalu menggenggamnya lembut, menyebabkan _namja_ yang duduk itu kaget dan menoleh cepat.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin semakin tersenyum geli melihat wajah Zhoumi yang merona hebat. Ia mengangkat lengannya, memperlihatkan tautan tangan mereka yang bersatu. "Bukankah begini lebih hangat?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi tidak dapat memberikan jawaban apapun kecuali sebuah anggukan persetujuan dan senyumnya dalam malu. Diam-diam ia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin sambil berharap jika tautan itu tidak akan pernah terlepas.

_'Ya, ini memang hangat.'_

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

1 malam...

2 malam...

Dan waktu terus berlalu... hingga sampai hari ketujuh. Sadar atau tidak, setiap saat Zhoumi selalu menghitung hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin. Berharap jika hari ketujuh tidak akan pernah datang. Namun, bukankah setiap permulaan pasti memiliki sebuah akhir? Setiap perjalanan akan berakhir di ujung destinasi?

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

Paginya Zhoumi terbangun setelah tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, menguap dan mengusap kepalanya dengan malas. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur pulih saat merasakan bagian sebelah tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Matanya membulat penuh dan ia tidak mendapati Sungmin seperti pagi sebelumnya.

"Sungmin?" Ia bertanya pada ruang kosong. Tidak ada suara lembut Sungmin yang membalasnya.

Zhoumi bergegas bangun, memakai pakaian hangat seadanya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang kusut, tetap berjalan cepat menuju lift. Ia memandangi ruang lobby hotel dan mendesah kecewa. Seluruh bagian hotel sudah ia datangi, tapi ia tak juga melihat batang hidung Sungmin. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya pula.

Zhoumi cemas dan khawatir.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dan terpaksa menunggu. Rasanya sedetik terasa begitu lama hingga Zhoumi terbuai dalam lamunan-lamunannya.

.

_'Cklek'_

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka segera membuat Zhoumi kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh dan kelegaan langsung menyeruak di dalam hatinya tatkala melihat seraut wajah tak asing di ambang pintu.

Sungmin berdiri dengan topi putih dan sweater pink serta beberapa bingkisan besar di tangannya, terheran ketika melihat Zhoumi menghampirinya.

"Zhou..mi?"

Mata kelincinya membulat ketika merasakan tubuhnya telah berada dalam kungkungan tubuh seseorang. Protektif dan erat. Zhoumi merengkuhnya begitu erat, tidak mengijinkan ia untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

"Zhoumi... Se-sak.."

Zhoumi baru tersadar dan segera melepas pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan kecil dari mulut Sungmin. Pipinya kembali dibubuhi garis merah, namun kekhawatiran yang berkecamuk di dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

"Kau ke mana saja?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Setidaknya beri aku kabar jika kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat! Jangan menghilang begitu saja!"

"…"

Bentakan keras itu sukses membuat Sungmin tercengang dan terdiam tanpa sepatah kata.

_'Pabbo!'_

Rasanya Zhoumi ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sungmin yang terdiam serta keterkejutan yang terlukis di dalam bola mata jernih itu seakan menamparnya dan menyadarkan dirinya atas apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. _Namja_ bertubuh mungil itu diam bergeming, menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangannya yang meredup.

"S-Sungmin... aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" Zhoumi menelan ludahnya susah payah, bahkan mulutnya terasa semakin kering ketika melihat Sungmin semakin menunduk.

_'Bodoh! Dia pasti membenciku sekarang!'_

"Sungmin-"

"Ha..ha..ha..."

Zhoumi tertegun. Apa barusan ia mendengar suara tawa Sungmin?

"Ahahaha..."

Gelak tawa renyah itu kembali memenuhi ruang panca indera pendengarannya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang tertawa dengan begitu indahnya dan hanya dapat melongo.

"Kau terlau berlebihan, Zhoumi ah. Aku tinggal di sini selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak akan tersesat hanya karena membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Donghae. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, _eoh?_" goda Sungmin dengan senyum polosnya yang memikat. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan hilang."

Rasanya Zhoumi ingin jatuh ke dasar lubang yang gelap dan dalam saja saat itu juga. Tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan selain mendapati dirinya sedang ditertawakan oleh orang yang ia sukai karena mencemaskan orang itu dan wajahnya yang merah padam menahan malu.

.

Tunggu dulu!

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi?

Orang yang ia sukai?

Zhoumi menghela napas dan menyentuh bagian dadanya yang menghentak-hentak. _'Aneh.'_

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

"Ini hari terakhir kita di Paris."

Zhoumi menurunkan kameranya yang telah mengabadikan beberapa gambar sedari tadi dan sadar. Ini memang hari terakhirnya dan besok... perjalanan mereka akan berakhir.

Berakhir? Apa itu artinya berpisah dari Sungmin?

"Apa kau masih menyesal berlibur kemari?" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, memperlihatkan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Jemarinya memainkan pinggiran kolam air mancur yang bergelombang dan menyapukan telapak tangannya di dalam air yang dingin.

"Kurasa tidak." Zhoumi menjawab sepenuh hati. Ia membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan begitu tulus. "Ini adalah liburan terbaik. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada teman-temanku untuk liburan ini."

Keduanya duduk diam sambil memandangi _Place de la Concorde_, dengan keindahan air mancur dan patung-patung Yunani yang berdiri tegak. Beberapa turis melewati keduanya yang asyik bercengkerama dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita sudah bersama selama seminggu. Kurasa waktu sesingkat itu saja sudah cukup bagi kita untuk mengenal satu sama lain." Suara Zhoumi memecah keheningan sore itu. "Harus kuakui, kau memang orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan, sama seperti yang Henry katakan."

"Benarkah? Bagiku, kau adalah pria yang lucu," balas Sungmin.

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

"Tentu. Kalau boleh jujur, kau jauh lebih tampan dari yang Donghae deskripsikan untukku," kata Sungmin lagi sambil terkikik.

Zhoumi ikut tertawa hingga suara keduanya tertelan dan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin, mengagumi betapa indahnya wajah itu saat tertempa sinar matahari sore yang samar. Dengan bias-bias lampu air mancur, keindahan sosok di sampingnya ini membuat dirinya terbawa suasana.

Perasaan sudah mengambil logika dan akal sehat Zhoumi. Tanpa ragu, ia mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Sungmin. Sebuah tindakan yang sungguh berani. Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kian intens, Zhoumi memberanikan dirinya untuk merangkul Sungmin.

Bibirnya tersenyum bahagia saat Sungmin tidak menolaknya. Justru tangan pemuda manis itu ikut melingkar di pinggangnya. Seakan membalas perasaannya.

Sungguh sore yang indah di kota Paris. Kedua tersenyum dalam diam, menikmati saat-saat terakhir dalam perjalanan mereka.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Zhoumi menyadari kehadiran perasaan itu. Ia melirik Sungmin yang duduk terdiam di sisinya. _'Aku memang menyukainya.'_

_.  
_

**::::: ::::: :::::**

.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat Sungmin sudah berganti dengan pakaiannya yang baru, sesaat setelah mereka mengepak semua barang bawaan dan koper di kamar itu. Besok pagi, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

Sungmin menaikkan resleting jaketnya dan tersenyum. "Ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi kan? Ke Paris tidak akan lengkap tanpa mengunjungi tempat itu," katanya pelan.

Zhoumi tidak membayangkan sebuah tempat sama sekali, tetapi ia menuruti ajakan Sungmin. Pergi ke manapun, asalkan bersama Sungmin akan menyenangkan, bukan?

"Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian serapi dan setampan itu?" kata Zhoumi. "Ah, mungkin bukan tampan, tetapi manis," ralatnya.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar celetukan itu dan menghampiri koper Zhoumi yang sudah tertutup rapat. "Ini kota cinta, Tuan tampan. Tidak lucu kita datang ke tempat itu dengan pakaian biasa. Ayo kenakan pakaianmu yang terbaik. Ah, bagaimana jika aku yang pilihkan?" usulnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk bersila di samping Sungmin. Ia membiarkan tangan mungil itu membuka kopernya dan memilihkan baju sesuai selera namja itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa tuxedo atau semacamnya, huh?"

Pipi Sungmin menggelembung sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi koper Zhoumi yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Tidak ada orang liburan yang membawa tuxedo, Sungmin," kata Zhoumi melakukan pembelaan. "Memangnya kita akan pergi ke mana? Apa tempat itu sangat spesial dan berkelas?"

"Eng... tidak bisa dikatakan berkelas. Tapi malam ini adalah malam yang spesial. Tidak mungkin aku me-"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus begitu saja. Tiba-tiba pula gerakan tangannya ikut terhenti. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, secara cepat menutup koper Zhoumi dan beranjak bangun.

"Tidak jadi memilihkanku pakaian?" ujar Zhoumi kebingungan.

Sungmin berbalik dan menggeleng. "Zhoumi... kurasa kita tidak jadi pergi..."

"Eh?" Pria itu ikut terkejut. "K-kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu, Min?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... kupikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat." Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan matanya bergerak gelisah. "Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar," ucapnya ragu.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak!"

Zhoumi terhenyak. Salah satu alis matanya meninggi dan ia memandang Sungmin yang memalingkan wajah. "Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?" tanyanya mulai khawatir melihat sikap Sungmin yang berubah drastis.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi membeli sesuatu," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kau bohong."

Kepala itu menggeleng sekali lagi, kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "Sungguh. Aku hanya akan keluar sebentar. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Zhoumi tertegun. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum, tetapi tidak menunjukkan keceriaan seperti biasa. Wajah itu seolah gembira, namun yang tampak hanya kekosongan belaka. Bahkan Zhoumi berani bersumpah, sorot mata Sungmin terlihat berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Itu bukan sorot mata hangat dengan binar indah seperti biasa, tetapi sorot mata… sendu?

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

To Be Continued

* * *

a.n : Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review pada chapt sebelumnya, juga untuk yang memfavoritkan cerita ini ^_^ Satu chapt lagi akan tamat.

_Gamsa  
_


End file.
